Vyndacus the Purger
=Physical Description= Standing at a rough height of about 6'2", Vyndacus has the typical build of most paladins and knights. Strong and muscular from exaustive years of enduring the weight of platemail, he moves effortlessly. His long, blonde hair is kept neatly tied back in a pony tail with a small leather cord. Strands of hair always seem to escape it as he is always brushing them aside. Blue eyes gaze out from a friendly face, always a smile upon his lips. He seems to take great care in being clean looking and proper, from his clean shaven face to his pearly white teeth. Oddly, he has a rather strikingly handsome face for someone seeing his fair share of combat, bearing no scars or blemishes. As a matter of point, he has no tattoos, no birthmarks, nothing to even identify him otherwise. He spends the majority of his time clad in heavy, ornate plate armor. It, much like him, is clean and immaculate when not in use or on the field of combat. It seems he takes equally great care in repairing his weapons as he does his armor. Always oiled and free of dirt, you wonder where he gets the free time to do all of this. The most striking feature of his attire however, is what rests at his hip. Clad in an open ended cage and attached to him by a thick chain of precious metals, is a large tome. Elaborately wrought, it looks as if it worth a king's ransom. When asked about this, he'll smile, free the book of it's confines, and heft it in a free hand, showing it proudly. When asked, he smiles wide and simply replies "It is my creation. It is "The Book of Hope." When he speaks, his voice is slightly deep, proper and very friendly. It suprises some for it is not the kind of voice that sends terror into foes or speaks of many years on the field of battle. =Personality= Vyndacus is rather shy and easygoing. He offers everyone a smile and nods to those in passing. He strives to be the best that he can, while bumbling through what he doesn't know. Always willing to lend a hand, some tell him he is "too nice." He stutters when he is nervous, or confronted by women, or situations where he is being put into a social spotlight. Oddly enough, he is quite the opposite when crossed with adversity. He steels himself and sets his jaw, acting calm and collected in the face of adversity. He lives not only by the philosophy of the Holy Light, but the code of the Knight as well. Somewhat traditional in his beliefs, he is surprisingly open-minded. Very zealous when faced in defense of the weak, or battle against the Burning Legion and the Scourge. A thing that sets him apart from his brothers and sisters of the Alliance is his indifferent beliefs toward the Horde. While proud member of the Alliance, he believes that it is an individual that chooses to be bad, and not a people. Surprisingly, this has lead to a few forged bonds with those outside the kingdoms of men, even teetering on what some would believe is sacrilegious. Times change however and Vyndacus believes in this. =History= Currently little is known of Vyndacus' past. He has related to few that he hails from Lordaeron, and that he was an orphan. However, since finishing his training in Northshire Valley, his exploits are rather long and well accomplished. Having donated time and effort to improve Stormwind's own orphanage, to bringing the Light's grace to the darkest corners of Azeroth, Vyndacus has taken an active role in an attempt to improve the lives of the stalwart people of the Alliance. =Relations= Hygeia Mayer - His sister. Always at odds with, but loves her dearly. Lovette DeLoncray - Finance - Engaged to be married. Happily in Love Galien "the Untamed"- "Battle Brother" Once, found in Bars and Battlegrounds, now Lost Aronius "the Red" - Friend - Arrogant mage, yet stalwart companion.